1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an alkyl ether mono amine composition derived from a Guerbet alcohol and its use in a distillate fuel to reduce the formation of intake valve deposits in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of alkyl ether mono and polyamines is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,029 discloses a broad class of alkyl ether mono amines and their use as gasoline deicing additives in carbureted vehicles. However, although these alkyl ether mono amines may be effective deicers, many (if not most) of them are ineffective gasoline intake system detergents. Polyamines are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,301; 4,332,595; and 4,604,103.
In addition, European Patent Application 310,875 discloses the use of certain polyether mono amines prepared by the reductive amination of certain alcohols with ammonia or primary aliphatic amines. Similarly, European Patent Applications 181,140 and 180,455 disclose the use of certain polyether tertiary amines.
More recently, European Patent Application 89114198.8, published Feb. 7, 1990, and having Publication No. 0 353 713, discloses the use of certain Guerbet alkyl ether mono amines in gasoline.
However, none of these publications concern the particular alkyl ether mono amines derived from Guerbet alcohols described below nor their use in the fuel of an internal combustion engine.